


Hunger

by petitefleurdelune



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitefleurdelune/pseuds/petitefleurdelune
Summary: The beast looked from her den. There was a commotion at the foot of the mountain. She smiled cruelly. A commotion meant food, and she was hungry.





	Hunger

The beast looked from her den. There was a commotion at the foot of the mountain. She smiled cruelly. A commotion meant food, and she was hungry. The beast settled down to watch her prey struggle. She knew her wait would be worth it. The exercise usually made them tastier.

It had been far too long since her last catch, and she wanted more of those two-legged meals. What were they called? She licked her lips, remembering. Humans. She wanted them. She wanted to taste their sweet, beautiful flesh. She wanted their crunchy bones that snapped like twigs at her touch. Most importantly, she wanted their hearts. Their delicious, beautiful hearts. Reminding herself of the taste had made her impatient. She could wait, she told herself, she could wait. The wait would make the meal much more enjoyable.

Two hours had passed. Her prey was lost somewhere in the forest. Her forest-meant for her prey to sweeten them up with pain and anxiety. Fools, the lot of them. Some of their species had gone missing-eaten by her, no doubt-yet they still wanted to climb. How foolish. She let out a deep, throaty laugh.

Two more hours later, her food was still lost. Were they blind? The path to her den was just to their left. She sighed as she watched them go around in circles for what seemed like the hundredth time. She retreated into her cave for a nap. It was better than watching humans be more foolish than average.

It had been five hours since she had woken up from her rest. The prey was making progress. If they continued at that speed, she would have their hearts out in no time. She smiled her wicked grin. She was finally going to eat.

She was impatient. It had been a full nine hours. They had been doing nothing for nine hours. She could not be patient any longer. She had tried so, so hard to be patient. She could not. Not any longer. She ran. Ran from her den, down her mountain. It only took her a minute. In a minute, every human she saw was eaten. She laughed into the night. Her hunger had been sated. She walked up the mountain to her den. She was ready for her next meal, but not before taking a good, long nap.


End file.
